ultimatesoapfanfandomcom-20200216-history
The 45th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards
The 45th Annual Daytime Emmy were held on April 29, 2018. Important Dates *January 25th - Pre-nominations announced *February 22nd - Blue Ribbon round voting begins *March 21 - Nominations announced on The Talk *April 27th - Creative Arts Emmys *April 29th - Ceremony held hosted by Mario Lopez and Sheryl Underwood Lifetime Achievement This year four Lifetime Achievement Awards will be awarded. Sid and Marty Krofft will recieve their awards at the Creative Arts awards on April 27th. Bill Hayes and Susan Seaforth Hayes will be honored on April 29th. Nominations Winners in BOLD Outstanding Drama Series *''The Bold and the Beautiful ''- Bradley Bell, Casey Kasprzyk Edward J. Scott, Mark Pinciotti, Cynthia J. Popp, Ann Willmott *''Days of our Lives ''- Ken Corday, Albert Alarr, Greg Meng, Janet Spellman Drucker, Randy Dugan]] *''General Hospital ''- Frank Valentini, Jennifer Whitaker Brogdon, Mercer Barrows, Michelle Henry, Mary-Kelly Weir *''The Young and the Restless ''- Mal Young, Sally Sussman Morina, Josh Fisher, Anthony Morina, James Freeman, Matthew J. Olsen Outstanding Lead Actress *'Eileen Davidson as Ashley Abbott, ''The Young and the Restless' *Nancy Lee Grahn as Alexis Davis, ''General Hospital *Marci Miller as Abigail DiMera, Days of our Lives *Maura West as Ava Jerome, General Hospital *Laura Wright as Carly Corinthos, General Hospital Outstanding Lead Actor *Peter Bergman as Jack Abbott, The Young and the Restless *Michael Easton as Hamilton Finn, General Hospital *John McCook as Eric Forrester, The Bold and the Beautiful *Billy Miller as Drew Cain, General Hospital *'James Reynolds as Abe Carver, ''Days of our Lives' Outstanding Supporting Actress *Marla Adams as Dina Mergeron, ''The Young and the Restless *'Camryn Grimes as Mariah Copeland, ''The Young and the Restless' *Susan Seaforth Hayes as Julie Williams, ''Days of our Lives *Elizabeth Hendrickson as Chloe Mitchell, The Young and the Restless *Jacqueline MacInnes Wood as Steffy Forrester, The Bold and the Beautiful *Mishael Morgan as Hilary Curtis, The Young and the Restless Outstanding Supporting Actor *Wally Kurth as Ned Quartermaine, General Hospital *Chandler Massey as Will Horton, Days of our Lives *Anthony Montgomery as Dr. Andre Maddox, General Hospital *Greg Rikaart as Kevin Fisher, The Young and the Restless *'Greg Vaughan as Eric Brady, ''Days of our Lives' Outstanding Younger Actress *Reign Edwards as Nicole Avant Forrester, ''The Bold and the Beautiful *Hayley Erin as Kiki Jerome, General Hospital *Cait Fairbanks as Tessa Porter, The Young and the Restless *Olivia Rose Keegan as Claire Brady, Days of our Lives *'Chloe Lanier as Nelle Hayes, ''General Hospital' Outstanding Younger Actor *Lucas Adams as Tripp Dalton, ''Days of our Lives *'Rome Flynn as Zende Forrester, ''The Bold and the Beautiful' *Tristan Lake Leabu as Reed Hellstrom, ''The Young and the Restless *Casey Moss as JJ Deveraux, Days of our Lives *Hudson West as Jake Webber, General Hospital Outstanding Guest Performer *Ryan Ashton as Zach Stinnett, The Young and the Restless *Robb Derringer as Scooter Nelson, Days of our Lives *John Enos as Roger, Days of our Lives *Morgan Fairchild as Anjelica Deveraux, Days of our Lives *'Vernee Watson as Stella Henry, ''General Hospital' Outstanding Writing Team *''The Bold and the Beautiful ''- Bradley Bell, Michael Minnis, Rex M. Best, Shannon Bradley, Adam Dusevoir, Tracey Ann Kelly, Patrick Mulcahey, Mark Pinciotti, John F. Smith, Michele Val Jean *Days of our Lives ''- Ron Carlivati, Dena Higley, Sheri Anderson, Ryan Quan, Lorraine Broderick, Rick Draughon, Jeanne Marie Ford, Dave Ryan, Elizabeth Snyder, Tyler Topits, Fran Myers, David Cherrill, Lisa Connor, Carolyn Culliton, Richard Culliton, Cydney Kelley, David Kreizman, David A. Levinson, Rebecca McCarty *''General Hospital'' Shelly Altman, Jean Passanante, Chris Van Etten, Anna Cascio, Elizabeth Korte, Dan O'Connor, Lucky Gold, Christopher Whitesell, Suzanne Flynn, Charlotte Gibson, Kate Hall, Dave Rupel, Katherine Schock, Scott Sickles *''The Young and the Restless'' Sally Sussman Morina, Tracey Thomson, Brent Boyd, Matt Clifford, Kay Alden, Amanda Beall, Jeff Beldner, Sara Bibel, Michael Conforti, Susan Dansby, Christopher Dunn, Janice Ferri Esser, Christian McLaughlin, Natalie Minardi Slater, Michael Montgomery, Lisa Seidman Outstanding Directing Team *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - Jennifer Howard, Deveney Kelly, Dean Lamont, Anthony Pascarelli, Cynthia J. Popp, Michael Stich, Heather Tom, Marc Beruti, Brian Connell, Clyde Kaplan, Jennifer Scott Christenson, Catherine Sedwick, Lisa Winther-Houston, Laura Yale, Erica Ginger, Robin Harvey *''Days of our Lives '' Albert Alarr, Sonia Blangiardo, Grant Johnson, Scott McKinsey, Steven Williford, Kevin Church, Michael Flamingo, Joseph Lumer, Jenee Muyeau, Lugh Powers, Samantha Stone, Francesca Bellini de Simone, Stuart Howard, Brenda Freeman, Holly Metts, Sara Peterson, Lucy Yalenian *''General Hospital'' Larry Carpenter, William Ludel, Scott McKinsey, Gary Tomlin, Frank Valentini, Phideaux Xavier, Peter Fillmore, Paul Glass, Marika Kushel, Dave Macleod, Christine Magarian Ucar, Crystal Craft, Craig McManus, Jillian Dedote, Nate Hapke *''The Young and the Restless'' Michael Eilbaum, Sally McDonald, Owen Renfroe, Derek Berlatsky, Andrew Hachem, Tina Keller, Robbin Phillips, Brendan Higgins, Tom McDermott, Ericka Chavez, Rebekah McCurry, Nancy Ortenberg Outstanding Casting *''Days of our Lives - Marnie Saitta, Bob Lambert *General Hospital - ''Mark Teschner, Regina Johnson *''The Young and the Restless ''- Sheila Guthrie, Greg Salmon Outstanding Art Direction/Set Decoration/Scenic Design *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - Jack Forrestel, Fabrice Kenwood, Richard Domabyl, Charlotte Garnell *''Days of our Lives ''- Dan Olexiewicz, Tom Early, Danielle Mullen *''General Hospital ''- Jennifer Elliott, Andrew Evashchen *''The Young and the Restless ''- David Hoffman, Jennifer Savala, Fred Cooper, Jennifer Haybach, Justine Mercado Outstanding Lighting *''The Bold and the Beautiful - ''Phil Callan, Patrick J. Cunniff *''Days of our Lives - Mark Levin, Ted Polmanski *''General Hospital ''- Bob Bessoir, Melanie Mohr, Vincent Steib *''The Young and the Restless - ''William Roberts, Ray Thompson Outstanding Technical Team *The Bold and the Beautiful - ''Gary Chamberlain, John Carlson, Dean Lamont, Roberto Bosio, Taylor Campanian, Schae Jani, Tom Luth *''Days of our Lives ''- Mike Caruso, John C. O'Neil, Steve Clark, Michael J. Denton, John D. Sizemore, Victoria Walker, Mark Warshaw, Alexis Dellar Hanson *''General Hospital ''- Chuck Abate, Kevin Carr, Craig Camou, Dale Carlson, Dean Cosanella, Barbara Langdon, Antonio Simone, Stephen Kuns *''The Young and the Restless ''- Tracy Lawrence, John Bromberek, Luis Godinez Jr., Kai Kim, William Looper, Roberto Bosio, Tom Luth Outstanding Multiple Camera Editing *''The Bold and the Beautiful '' - Brian Bagwell, Marc Beruti, Nicole Conrad, Anthony Pascarelli *''Days of our Lives ''- Lugh Powers, Joseph Lumer, Kevin Church, Michael Flamingo, Jenne Muyeau, Samantha Stone *''General Hospital ''- Peter Fillmore, David Gonzalez, Marika Kushel, Christine Magarian Ucar, Allison Reames Smith, Denise Van Cleave *''The Young and the Restless ''- Derek Berlatsky, Kimberly Everett, Rafael Gertel, Andrew Hachem, Tina Keller Outstanding Live and Direct to Tape Sound Mixing *''The Bold and the Beautiful ''- James Aaron Lepley, George Forbes, Daniel Lecuna, Brian Connell, Jerry Martz, Malcolm Arnold, Nick Krotov, Justin Michael Lamont, Giovanni Meza, Tommy Persson *''Days of our Lives ''- Roger Cortes, Nick Kleissas, Kevin Church, Michael Fiamingo, Joseph Lumer, Lugh Powers, Jenee Muyeau, Samantha Stone, Stu Rudolf, Harry Young *''General Hospital ''- Christopher Banniger, Donald Smith, Paul S. Glass, Dave MacLeod, Thomas Byrne, Alan Zema *''The Young and the Restless ''- Tommy Persson, Andrzej Warzocha, Dean Johnson, Ricky Alvarez, Joseph Lawrence, Mark Mooney, Nico Svoboda, Marisa Garcia, Denise Palm Stones Outstanding Music Direction and Composition *''The Bold and the Beautiful ''- Bradley Bell, John Nordstrom, Jack Allocco, David Kurtz, Lothar Struff *''Days of our Lives ''- Ken Corday, D. Brent Nelson, Paul F. Antonelli, Steven Reinhardt *''General Hospital ''- Paul S. Glass, Dave MacLeod, Kurt Biederwolf, Steven E. Hopkins, Matt McGuire, Bobby Summefield *''The Young and the Restless ''- Paul Antonelli, Mike Dobson, RC Cates, Brad Hatfield, Rick Krizman, Dominic Messinger, Gayle Tolin Hatfield Outstanding Original Song *''End of Time'', The Bold and the Beautiful ''- Bradley Bell, Brett Cookingham, Kiley Dean, Matt Pavolaitis, Anthony Ferrari, Casey Kasprzyk *''Sun Still Shines, Days of our Lives '' - Genesee Nelson *''Perfume Smoke, General Hospital ''- Axel Mansoor, Eve Nelson, Yik Nam, Jason Wu *Who I Am'', ''General Hospital ''- Max Matuck, Eve Nelson, Andrew Rollins *''Moon and Back, The Young and the Restless'' ''- RC Cates, Mari Wilson Outstanding Costume Design *The Bold and the Beautiful ''- Glenda Maddox, Gail Mosley, Ross Fuentes, Kristin Ingram, Jennifer Johns, Angelo Santos, Renee Vance Brunson *''General Hospital ''- Shawn Reeves, Juliana Bolles-Morrison, Maki Chaudhuri, William H. Hoffman Jr., Nicole Yagy, Nichole Nelson, Christine Shahverdian, Alice Volonino *''The Young and the Restless ''- Scott Burkhart, Elif Inanc, Craig Aspden, Theresa Broadnax, Juliet Huerta, Tony Lorito, Andrea Moldovan, Kay Wataguchi Outstanding Hairstyling *''The Bold and the Beautiful ''- Lisa Long, Danielle Dixon, Lauren Larsen, Danielle Spencer *''Days of our Lives ''- Armando Licon, Daniela Martinez, Marisa Ramirez, Georgette Sweet, Soojin Yoon *''General Hospital ''- Anzhela Adzhiyan, Kelly Davison, Nicole Moore, Linda Osgood *''The Young and the Restless ''- Vanessa Bragdon, Gwen Huyen Tran, Adriana Lucio, Lauren Mendoza, Regina Rodriguez Outstanding Makeup *''The Bold and the Beautiful ''- Christine Lai Johnson, Leilani Baker, Vanessa Dionne, Chris Escobosa, Toby Lamm, Jennifer Wittman *''Days of our Lives ''- Nicky Schillace, Elizabeth Dahl, Karen Dahl, Deidre Decker *''General Hospital ''- Donna Messina, Angela Ackley, Louisa Adzhiyan, Caitlin Davison, Bobbie Roberts *''The Young and the Restless ''- Patti Denney, Robert Bolger, Kathy Jones, Marlene Mason, Kelsey McGraw, Laura Schaffer Outstanding Stunt Coordiantion *''The Bold and the Beautiful ''- Mike Cassidy *''Cop and a Half: New Recruit ''- Chad Sayne, Clay Virtue, Danny Virtue *''Days of our Lives ''- Terry James *''Free Rein ''- Steve Dent *''The Young and the Restless''- Terry James Presenters Breakdown *''The Bold and the Beautiful ''- 18 nominations / 8 wins *''Days of our Lives ''- 25 nominations / 5 wins *''General Hospital - 26 nominations / 5 wins *''The Young and the Restless ''- 25 nominations / 4 wins Pre-nominations The top ten vote getters move on to the blue ribbon round in each category. Due to low submission numbers, the younger acting categories do not contain a pre-nominee round and all entrants move to the blue ribbon round. Lead Actress (tie results in 11 nominees) *Sharon Case (Sharon Newman, ''The Young and the Restless) *Eileen Davidson (Ashley Abbott, The Young and the Restless) *Melissa Claire Egan (Chelsea Newman, The Young and the Restless) *Judi Evans (Adrienne Kiriakis/Bonnie Lockhart, Days of our Lives) *Mary Beth Evans (Kayla Johnson, Days of our Lives) *Nancy Lee Grahn (Alexis Davis, General Hospital) *Marci Miller (Abigail DiMera, Days of our Lives) *Kelly Monaco (Sam McCall, General Hospital) *Gina Tognoni (Phyllis Summers, The Young and the Restless) *Maura West (Ava Jerome, General Hospital) *Laura Wright (Carly Corinthos, General Hospital) Lead Actor *Peter Bergman (Jack Abbott, The Young and the Restless) *Scott Clifton (Liam Spencer, The Bold and the Beautiful) *Michael Easton (Hamilton Finn, General Hospital) *Billy Flynn (Chad DiMera, Days of our Lives) *Galen Gering (Rafe Hernandez, Days of our Lives) *Eric Martsolf (Brady Black, Days of our Lives) *John McCook (Eric Forrester, The Bold and the Beautiful) *Billy Miller (Drew Cain, General Hospital) *Stephen Nichols (Steve Johnson, Days of our Lives) *James Reynolds (Abe Carver, Days of our Lives) Supporting Actress *Marla Adams (Dina Mergeron, The Young and the Restless) *Nadia Bjorlin (Chloe Lane, Days of our Lives) *Eileen Davidson (Susan Banks/Kristen DiMera/Sister Mary Moira, Days of our Lives) *Camryn Grimes (Mariah Copeland, The Young and the Restless) *Susan Seaforth Hayes (Julie Williams, Days of our Lives) *Elizabeth Hendrickson (Chloe Mitchell, The Young and the Restless') *Lisa LoCicero (Olivia Falconeri, General Hospital) *Jacqueline MacInnes Wood (Steffy Spencer, The Bold and the Beautiful) *Mishael Morgan (Hilary Curtis, The Young and the Restless) *Arianne Zucker (Nicole Walker, Days of our Lives) Supporting Actor *Darin Brooks (Wyatt Spencer, The Bold and the Beautiful) *Steve Burton (Jason Morgan, General Hospital) *Chad Duell (Michael Corinthos, General Hospital) *Bryton James (Devon Hamilton, The Young and the Restless) *Wally Kurth (Ned Quartermaine, General Hospital) *Chandler Massey (Will Horton, Days of our Lives) *Anthony Montgomery (Dr. Andre Maddox, General Hospital) *Greg Rikaart (Kevin Fisher, The Young and the Restless) *James Patrick Stuart (Valentin Cassadine, General Hospital) *Greg Vaughan (Eric Brady, Days of our Lives) Younger Actress *Reign Edwards (Nicole Forrester, The Bold and the Beautiful) *Hayley Erin (Kiki Jerome, General Hospital) *Cait Fairbanks (Tessa Porter, The Young and the Restless) *Courtney Grosbeck (Coco Spectra, The Bold and the Beautiful) *Olivia Rose Keegan (Claire Brady, Days of our Lives) *Victoria Konefal (Ciara Brady, Days of our Lives) *Chloe Lanier (Nelle Hayes, General Hospital) *Eden McCoy (Josslyn Jacks, General Hospital) *Paige Searcy (Jade Michaels, Days of our Lives) *Lexie Stevenson (Mattie Ashby, The Young and the Restless) Younger Actor *Lucas Adams (Tripp Dalton, Days of our Lives) *Rome Flynn (Zende Dominiquez Forrester, The Bold and the Beautiful) *Pierson Fode (Thomas Forrester, The Bold and the Beautiful) *Noah Alexander Gerry (Charlie Ashby, The Young and the Restless) *James Lastovic (Joey Johnson, Days of our Lives) *Tristan Lake Leabu (Reed Hellstrom, The Young and the Restless) *Casey Moss (JJ Deveraux, Days of our Lives) *Garren Stitt (Oscar Nero, General Hospital) *Anthony Turpel (R.J. Forrester, The Bold and the Beautiful) *Hudson West (Jake Spencer, General Hospital) The 44th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards | The 46th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards Category:Daytime Emmys